School Halls
by Mido-Sama
Summary: 3x4x3 - AU - Some OOC - About Q and T going through school... I dont know if i will be writting more, read and tell me if i should.


****

School Halls 

By: Mido-Sama

__

Teehee, this is for Cass-Chan because she's my Koi and wanted me to write her a fic, so here is a little fic. Maybe you will recognize the situation, sorry if the boys are a little out of character...

The two walked down the hall of the commons with their good friends Duo and Catherine. They were holding hands, unashamed of their decisions, and not afraid to be open about their relationship. Lunch had been slow as usual, and it was time to get back to class. They walked this way every day, and every day the same thing occurred.

"Faggot!" A group of boys following the two yelled at them and mocked their sexuality. More cruel terms were used, and more people slowly joined in. The mockery had never been this bad before, neither had it been so filled with hate. Trowa and Quatre continued to walk with their friends and reentered the building. Quickly they hugged and parted, not wanting to cause a bigger scene than there already was. Catharine walked Trowa to class and Quatre went with Duo. 

"Those guys shouldn't be doing that." A girl stated to Quatre.

"Well, until you let them no that's how you feel, dont try to be chums with me." Quatre sneered back. He was tired of all these people thinking they understood, or agreed, but in truth they were not doing anything to help it when around their friends. He was really tired of all their crap. 

"Sorry about her." Duo spoke to Quatre. Duo was new in school, and Quatre had quickly made friends with him, being nice, and assuming that with his weird hair he just may be similar to Quatre with his_ preferences. Turned out Duo did have a boyfriend back where he came from, Heero, but was also dating a girl he had met here, Hilde, whom Quatre had never met.

"Your no better." Quatre huffed. He was really tired of all the harassment and all the people trying to be nice, if they really were, they would stick up for him and Trowa. He was also sick of Duos childish personality, he also wasn't to keen of bisexuals, to him they were just people who wanted sex wherever they could get it.

After class Quatre walked to meet up with Trowa at his class. 

"Hey, I missed you!" Trowa smiled at Quatre, his mood seemed to change whenever the boy was around, both of them ended up happier around each other.

"I missed you, too!" It made Quatre so much better to be with Trowa, He was just happy around him, without cause, any amount of ridicule was worth being near Trowa. Automatically they grasped hands and walked towards Trowas class, again people stared. The two almost expected it, and laughed at all the people who did, making a game of it. Most people were to scared to say anything, some people didn't care, and others were happy just preaching about how they were going to hell to their friends, and not to their faces. They ignored this now.

Once at Trowas class Quatre hugged him. "I'll see you after school?" Quatre stated.

"Yea, bye." Trowa answered and entered his classroom. Quatre then rushed to his next class, theater arts, it was always fun, Wufei was in that class and the two of them together was always hilarious. 

Quatre rushed out of Theater Arts in order to wait for Trowa outside the front of the building where the buses loaded. Quatres bus seemed to enjoy being early, and with this he had less time to just be with Trowa. Soon Trowa, too was outside to wait for a ride him, which was usually giving to him by Rashid (for this story, think of Rashid as about the ages of the rest of the boys.) whom they had nick named 'the Muslim'. 

As soon as Quatre had seen Trowa they were together. Embracing. Being together was just to great to ignore. Their friends soon made their way to the front as well and were then congregated together. With every one there, no one tempted to mock the two boys who were so happy with each other, and it was nice to have that. Their cuddling was then brought to a halt when Quatres bus came bye. 

"Aw, bus." Quatre pouted.

"Oh, dont leave me." Trowa made a 'puppy face' and then took Quatre coat collar. "Collar." Trowa stated simply. At this Quatre smiled and nodded. "I'm using it." Trowa grinned and pulled Quatre toward him for a short kiss. The two boys smiled.

"AWWW!" One of their friends gawked.

"Tch." Quatre tolled his eyes at her and then picked up his bags. "I want another one." He said, and they shared another kiss before Quatre stepped on the bus home, a place neither of them could share their feelings for one another openly.

**__**

Yea, so what'd ya think. More? 

To Cass-Chan: **I'll keep it pretty close to the familiar situation... except for a few things that will be quite obvious... (semi-lemony parts, lol.) Also: the further I write into the story, the further off the actual situation it is going to get, ok? So um, should I write more?**

Everyone: **Review if you want me to add to it! k? Thanks!**

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

~Mido-Sama


End file.
